The Devil Inside Series
THE DEVIL INSIDE, ''also referred to as ''The 2017 Series ''or ''The Escape, is a series created by RiDGiD STUDiOS, that follows the tale of Isaac & The Creator. Isaac is a depressed drug addicted alcoholic, with a tragic life and family background, who has been transported to our world through a mirror, and has to face many obstacles along the way. The Creator is an all-powerful demonic being who seeks revenge against Jesse Ridgway and plans to destroy everything he has created and loves. Plot Jesse Ridgway welcomes back Parker Zippel from his holidays for the New Year 2017 and Parker tells Jesse how he looks good when he shaved his beard off. Later on in the next few videos. Jesse snaps his fingers so that he changes into many characters from his past series. The first change into various characters is in MCJUGGERNUGGETS GOES CRAZY!, in which Sgt. Jackson is showed. In PSYCHO KID RETURNS!, Jackson snapped his fingers once again so that he turns into Psycho Kid from the Psycho Series. Psycho Kid takes the camera for a bit and starts with the juggies, until finding out that he was being censored by a machine that Jackson created. Outraged, Psycho Kid begins breaking the machine, allowing him to swear again. After he sits down with Parker for a bit and talks about his relations with his family members and friends, he goes to see his room and is happy at first, until he sees the Psycho Series poster put on one of the walls. Psycho Kid gets angry, saying that it looks like "some sort of f***ing joke." He starts packing his bags, saying that he's returning to Switzerland and tries to find a PS4 someone gave him in fan mail. He goes to the living room to find his PS4 and gets it, only to be seen by his dad. Jesse starting panicking and yelling, until Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. got a hold of him, that way Parker held Jesse's fingers and made him snap. After that he was temporarily unconscious. In RIPPING BOTH MY FINGERS OFF!, Jesse wakes up and asks Parker why he was cursing and he wants to fix his snapper ASAP. So he attached both fingers with a string and tried to pull his fingers off, but then Theresa Ridgway told Jesse it's not going to work, so he snapped once again, turning into Clone #19/The Clone Ranger, a character from an older series of Jesse's, Rule 19/Clone Series. They both go to Larry Abraham's and talk about the snapper. Larry confirms that there's someone that could help him with his snapper. This time, The Clone Ranger snaps his fingers at Larry and turns him into a character, Sensei, from one of his old skits, Kung Ewww!. The Clone Ranger snaps again, bringing Larry back, but turns himself into Jesse Ridgway from the CHRISTMAS SERIES. Later on in PSYCHO BTS IS COMING!!!, Jesse announces there would be the Psycho BTS coming soon. After he snaps in the middle of a phone call with Brian, he possibly turns into Jesse from the HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES and tells him about the release of the BTS, confusing and angering him. At the end of the video he showed everyone how to make a Green Apple Gatorade Slushy by adding snow and the green apple gatorade and he presented it to the audience and said that was a splash and then finished off the vlog. In SNAP OUT OF IT!, the final video of the mini-series, Jesse and Parker drive to Connecticut to seek help from a wizard named Dr. Snap. Dr. Snap analyzes Jesse and tells him there is a hidden darkness within him and that it must not come out. He then tells Jesse that only way he can solve fix his problems is to stop snapping, let go of the characters, and move one. That way, Jesse will be able to live a normal, happy life without having his characters trying to take over. However, believing that stopping will cease his channel to exist and that the Juggies don't want to watch normal Jesse Ridgway, Jesse ignores this advice and heads back home. As he heads to his room, Jesse jokingly snaps at Jeffery Ridgway Sr. and turns him into Psycho Dad, who yells at him for what happened in Psycho Kid Kills Father. Jesse immediately snaps at him again, but this time turns him into an exercise lumberjack. Jesse and Parker then head his room where Parker gets on Jesse for snapping. Jesse tells Parker his reasons for snapping and tells him he'll be alright. After Parker leaves, Jesse heads down to the basement in the small room. He looks into the mirror, snaps his fingers, and Tony Trevorelli appears in the mirror. Tony tells Jesse to not snap his fingers, or else the hidden darkness will come out. Jesse, not believing in Tony, snaps his fingers and releases Isaac out of the mirror, bringing himself inside. At the end of the vlog, two texts fade in, saying: "We tried to stop it, but it's already too late." There wasn't any text that said "RiDGiD STUDiOS" or the year(s) that the series started and ended, meaning that there was a continuation of these events, hence, The Devil Inside begins. After the ending of the SNAP OUT OF IT!, where Jesse Ridgway unintentionally snapped himself into the mirror down in the basement, a darker, grittier, & more depressed version of him, named Isaac, emerged. At first, no one knows or seems to have a problem with him, but as the weeks progress, he begins to show his true colors. While Jesse is trapped in the mirror waiting for a way to escape, Isaac starts neglecting and destroying himself and everyone Jesse loves, including his family. When everything turns from bad to worse, it becomes highly essential that their hero comes back before it's too late. Now it's all up to the Ridgways (Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., Theresa Ridgway, & Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.) and Parker Zippel, along with the help of Larry Abraham and an old friend, The Wizard, to stop Isaac, make him snap, & bring Jesse back home. Characters * Isaac (first antagonist of the series) * The Creator (second antagonist of the series) * Parker Zippel * Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. * Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. * Theresa Ridgway * Jesse Ridgway (false protagonist) * Larry Abraham Minor * Tom Abraham * Brian Spitz (mentioned) * Longbags * Melissa Stahlberger * Chris Ridgway * The Wizard * Joe Bump * Jesse's Girlfriend * Jeff Swift * Jake Dufner * Mikey Manfs * Ademir Adamo * Christina O'Connor * Georgie Stahlberger * Boogie2988 * Billy the Fridge * YegsTV * Lenny ("LENNY & OKEE" -- Extended Trailer) * Bill Cosby * Danny Down/Riri/Rere (Rule 19) -possibly- * Tony Trevorelli * Sgt. Jackson * King Wart * The Malazar * Jesse Ridgway (HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES) * Psycho Kid * Psycho Dad * Exercise Man * Sensei * Clone #19/The Clone Ranger * Clone #3/Angry Nerd * Jesse Ridgway (CHRISTMAS SERIES) * Austin Powers * Jesse Ridgway (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES) (appears in small mini-story) * Ursula (appears in small mini-story) * Larry Abraham (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES) (appears in small mini-story) * Joe Bump(THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES)(appears in small mini-story) *Parker Zippel (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES) (appears in small mini-story) * Edgar (appears in small mini-story) * Luke (appears in small mini-story) Trivia *The audience doesn't see Isaac's true colors or even know he's not the real Jesse Ridgway until the video, THE DARKEST CUT!, and from that point on. *This series was originally titled Snapper Mini-Series and only had a playlist of 7 episodes. *As of July 10th, 2017, Jesse Ridgway has created a playlist of THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES, beginning at ON TRIAL FOR KILLING MY FATHER! The Devil Inside series has not ended yet as McJuggerNuggets' recent videos about The Creator (Isaac's creator and father) are now being added to The Devil Inside series playlist, and could perhaps feature the return of Isaac. References Category:Series Category:2017 Series